mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara LaRosa vs. Roxanne Modafferi 1
The first round began and they touched gloves. Modafferi landed a leg kick. She landed an inside leg kick. Tara landed a jab and a left hook. Roxanne landed a leg kick. She landed an inside leg kick and a right ahnd. They clinched. Tara kneed the body. She kneed the leg. She landed a left hook inside. They broke. Roxanne landed a jab. Tara landed a leg kick. She clinched and kneed the body three times. They broke. Tara landed a jab. Roxanne landed a leg kick and a jab. They clinched. Roxanne got a nice throw to guard. Lol at the camera focusing on Roxanne's ass. 'Get busy, girls.' Roxanne passed to half-guard. She mounted, Tara turned to guard and the crowd whooped. Tara passed to half-guard. Roxanne was active from the bottom. She worked rubber guard. She was landing a lot of hammerfists. Tara landed a left hand. Roxanne worked towards an armbar. Tara escaped. She had Roxanne's back. Tara spun to half-guard. She landed a pair of big lefts. Roxanne worked for a heelhook and it looked tight. Tara landed a big left downwards. Thirty seconds left. Tara escaped to half-guard. Tara stood and backed off and let her up. Roxanne landed a elg kick. She landed a right hand. They exchanged. They clinched. Roxanne tried for a throw and ended up pulling guard as the first round ended. The second round began. Tara blocked a high kick. 'Act like you're on the Jerry Springer show!' some meathead in the crowd yelled. 'Come on, girls!' Roxanne landed a leg kick. Tara landed a right and dropped Roxanne. Roxanne worked for a kneebar in a scramble. Tara landed a big right and another. Roxanne was really working for that heelhook. Roxanne let it go and defended one herself. She landed a trio of good lefts and another left from half-guard. Tara kept working for it. Roxanne had the back. She had both hooks in. Tara turned to guard. Roxanne closed it. The referee turned them away from the ropes. Roxanne worked a high guard. Roxanne turned for an omoplata. Tara defended and landed in side control. She mounted. Roxanne gave up the back with both hooks. Tara flattened her out. Roxanne turned back to mount. Tara landed two big rights and another pair and another trio. A big left. A big right. Tara landed two big rights. Another pair. One minute. Tara landed two big lefts. A big right and a left. Tara landed a right. Tara sat back for a tight armbar. She landed hammerfists. The ref blew the whistle. Tara got distracted. She kept trying for it. Roxanne was thinking about tapping. Actually it looked like she tapped right after the bell as the second round ended. Eh fuck it though, right? The third round began. Roxanne landed a body kick and a leg kick and ate a right hand. Tara was flurrying. She landed a left hand. Both look like they're barely putting power into it. Roxanne landed a right. Tara got a trip and she had the back. Roxanne turned and closed half-guard. Tara mounted. No, the foot's still in. Tara landed seven or eight unanswered rights. Tara mounted fully. Roxy kept bucking. Tara landed a right hand. Roxanne gave up the back with both hooks. Tara turned back to mount. Roxanne gave up the back with both hooks again. She turned back to mount and.. back to the back. Back to the mount. Tara landed four lefts. Back to the back. Not even hooks anymore. Back to the mount. One minute. Roxanne reversed to guard, no Tara still has sort of a back. Yep, both hooks now. Tara turned back to mount beautifully. She worked for an arm triangle. Roxanne reversed . Tara still had the back with both hooks working for the choke. She let it go. Roxanne turned to guard. The ten second whistle blew. The third round came to an end. They stood and hugged. Tara had the unanimous decision.